catdogfandomcom-20200214-history
CatDogula
CatDogula is an episode and special in season 3. In this episode Dog becomes a vampire from ticks and Cat must cure him and other vampires. Characters *Cat *Dog *Nosferacho *Peruvian Ticks *Winslow *Rancid *Cliff *Shriek *Lube *Lola *Mervis *Dunglap *Mr. Sunshine *Randolph *Eddie Plot In the first scene Cat and Dog prepare to cut a pumpkin. Cat uses a knife and Dog uses a spoon to cut it. After this Dog cuts a gaping hole in the pumpkin, while Cat carves a traditional jack-o-lantern face in his side. Dog breaks through the pumpkin when he is excited for costume time. He goes in a treasure chest in the living room, dressed up as "Count Dogula", with Cat dresses as "Duke Ahanamoku". Winslow appears in a Disco Dan outfit and tells CatDog that he is going to a private party. On TV a news broadcast shows the vampire cows with tiny puncture marks in their necks. The vampire cows became zombies where they chase Randolph. Dog becomes afraid while Cat thinks its a well made fake news report. The next scene shows Lola in a witch costume and she sees the report of bloodless cattle. She goes outside of her tree and uses her binoculars to look at Nearburg, where she observes a shadowy figure moving across the city. The next scene in Nearburg Rancid tells an angry crowd that there is a vampire problem in Nearburg and seeks to stop it. He throws wooden spikes to the crowd to arm them and where he and the crowd attempt to hunt the vampire. In CatDog's house Dog hides under a black cloth afraid of the vampire. Cat tells him that it is fake and tells him to go before all the candy is given out. In excitement, Dog runs out of the house and begins trick-or-treating around the neighborhood in Nearburg. The scene shifts to Lola using the binoculars. She found what appears to be a bat but is actually a swarm of the peruvian vampire ticks desiring to get all blood in Nearburg. Alerted, Lola seeks to stop the ticks. The next scene CatDog appears, deciding how to get back home. Dog picks the shortcut through the graveyard. The ticks, looking at CatDog, decides to attack them. Dog sees the swarm and is afraid but Cat thinks that he is too afraid without being aware of the swarm. Soon the ticks began to bite Dog's neck when Cat's hula skirt fall off. When the ticks approach Cat they smell his garlic necklace and repel but they move to a different target. Cat walks with the basked while Dog undergoes transformation into a vampire. After his transformation he tries to bite Cat but bit his garlic necklace. Cat realizes Dog becomes a vampire where he becomes afraid of him. He gets shocked by lightning and gets attacked by Dog. When Cat uses his necklace to Dog, Dog is weakened, pleading for help. Soon Dog sees the angry mob seeking ready to kill vampires but Cat takes him into a tree behind them. When Dog talks loud on drinking blood, Shriek hears him and tells the angry mob that the strikes the vampire is in the tree. The angry mob strikes the tree but Dog turns into a bat and flies with Cat out of the tree into their house. The angry mob saw them and chases them to their house. Midair CatDog found Lola flying but Dog attempts to get her blood but Cat intervenes by placing garlic near his nose. As a result Dog has difficulties in staying in one personality between his original self and his vampire form. CatDog and Lola goes into the latter's home for shelter. In Lola's tree home Lola tells CatDog a story told from her grandmother about the peruvian vampire ticks. She explains about a large vampire tick named Nosferacho terrorizing the mountains. She also reads a book on how Dog's vampire condition can be treated, where says that to cure one infected by the peruvian ticks is to drench, dip, or dunk them into garlic juice, before the 12th stroke on Halloween or else the victim becomes a vampire forever. Cat and Dog wanders how they can get garlic juice but Lola tells them about an abandoned garlic factory that can hold the answer. When CatDog and Lola gets out of the tree the angry mob appears and were about to attack but Nosferacho appears, claiming that Dog becomes a minion of his. Lola flies away but Dog loses his mind as Nosferacho interferes him. Cat tells him to turn into a bat which he did, and flies away with Dog. The ticks swarm and bite the Greasers, scaring away the rest of the angry mob. Eddie appears, asking if the Greasers are vampires and wants to be one. Cliff curls him like a ball and throws him, with the Greasers becoming bats and fly away, ignoring Eddie. CatDog and Lola flies into the garlic factory from above. In midair Dog says blood several times before attacking Cat. Lola tells him his only way is to eat it. Cat refuses, but Lola shoves his necklace into his mouth, causing Dog to recede his vampire bat state, when then causes him and Cat to fall. Lola soon carries Cat with her feet onto his head but part of his skin gets ripped and CatDog falls again. CatDog lands into the entrance of the factory, but Dog loses consciousness, mumbling in his sleep the names of the actors who've played Dracula. Nosferacho appears with the angry mob now having been bitten. Lola distracts Nosferacho and his minions while Cat and Dog go inside the factory. As they enter, Cat locks the door behind him and frantically searches for garlic; he only finds a single bulb. Soon, Lola appears, having been turned into a vampire, and chases CatDog upstairs. As she prepares to feast on Cat's neck, Cat quickly eats the bulb of garlic he found and releases his garlic breath on her, stunning her and making her fall. CatDog quickly hides in the attic, but they find Nosferacho and his minions. Eddie appears, wanting to be bitten, but Cliff tosses him out of the factory. Cat goes out of the window outside and climbs to the roof. Cornered by the army of vampires, it may seem things are hopeless for Cat, but he learns the giant garlic bulb atop the factory is a real bulb, and now, he has what he needs to fight the vampire army, but after he touches the giant garlic bulb, it falls down through the factory. Cat realizes his mistake and Nosferacho roars at him, knocking CatDog down where the giant garlic fell. Awakening from the fall, Cat soon realizes they're in the factory's central room and sees that the giant garlic bulb had landed in the juicing machine. Cat throws Dog like a hook onto the machine's master switch, pulling it down. After they pull down the switch, the long-unused machine activates. Cat climbs into the juice vat and taunts the vampire army, daring them to come in and attack. At the stroke of 12, the vampire army flies in as the juicing machine does its job on the giant bulb. All the vampire-turned characters in their bat form turn into their regular forms as Nosferacho prepares to bite Cat. Dog wakes up and throws Nosferacho, saying nobody turns Cat into a vampire... expect him! As Dog attacks Cat, the vampire mob cheers him on, yelling "Bite him!". The juicing machine is about to finish the job, but the machine deactivates when Lube trips on the cord and unplugs it, but he plugs it back in and the machine reactivates, much to the vampires' doom. The machine finishes the job and garlic juice pours into the juicing vat, drenching the vampires and destroying the vat in the process. All who were bitten by the vampires, including Dog, have returned to normal just in time. As Dog and the townspeople thank Cat for saving them and the ticks are shown to have lost their vampire abilities, but like all ticks, they still get to suck blood. As the ticks leave, Winslow enters, wondering what happened. Dog tells him the entire story as a vampire, then Winslow says that a kid in a really good wolf costume bit him. After he shows his bite marks on his right leg to Cat, Dog and Lola, the full moon comes out of the clouds, causing him to transform into a wolf, scaring the other characters as they are seen running out of the factory. Trivia * The title is a play on Dracula. * According to an interview with Steven Banks, this episode changed a lot during production. * When Dog loses his consciousness as a vampire, he mutters the names of famous actors who played as vampires. * Character costumes in the episode: **Cat wears a Duke Kahanamoku costume, which is comprised of a hula skirt and a garlic necklace. **Dog wears a Dracula costume. **Lola wears a witch costume. **Rancid Rabbit wears a traditional Alps costume. **Cliff wears a gladiator costume. **Shriek wears a Bride of Frankenstein costume. **Lube wears a crudely made mummy costume. **Mervis wears a milk carton costume covering most of his body. **Dunglap wears a pirate costume. **Mr. Sunshine wears a Frankenstein costume. * When Cat removes his costume, he says that he should have wear a Louis XIV costume instead, in which Walt would wear in "Talking Turkey." * A Nickelodeon magazine issue released for Halloween with a trailer shows Dog in a cowboy costume eating candy with Cat annoyed and Winslow laughing. This is not seen in the whole series and is not seen in the Halloween themed episode "CatDogula." * In earlier showings of the episode, after the credits you can hear Eddie says "Is there a vampire in the house?" * In normal terms, if Cat or Dog ate garlic they would die, as garlic is toxic to Cats and Dogs. Gallery IMG 0847.PNG Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Halloween Category:Vhs